Hati
by Nine Tutu
Summary: "Aku janji akan kembali."  "Ichi bohong! Kau tidak kembali, kan!"  "Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Aku janji, akan kutitipkan hatiku padamu."  "Benar?"  "Iya, meski aku pergi jauh. Hatiku ada bersamamu."   IchiRuki...M for Bloody...


**Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**This Fic is mine**

**Genre: romance, crime, angst?**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), aneh?**

**Rating: M for bloody**

**Summary:**

"**Aku janji akan kembali."**

"**Ichi bohong! Kau tidak kembali, kan?"**

"**Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Aku janji, akan kutitipkan hatiku padamu."**

"**Benar?"**

"**Iya, meski aku pergi jauh. Hatiku ada bersamamu." **

HATI

"Ichi! Ayo main kuda-kudaan, siapa yang kalah dia yang jadi kuda."

"Baiklah. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ya?" ucap Ichigo pada gadis di hadapannnya, mereka duduk di sebuah sofa sederhana dengan hiasan chappy yang muat diduduki tiga orang, "satu, dua, tiga!"

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

"Aku yang menang!"

"Tapi Ichi…. Aku kan batu! Masa batu kalah oleh kertas, sih?" protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Memang begitu aturannya, kok!"

"Tapi Ichi…, kau kan besar! Itu artinya kau harus mengalah padaku!"

"Hah, tidak mau. Enak saja," Ichigo memalingkan muka, pura-pura marah. Diliriknya gadis yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis!

"Ayolah Ichi!" dengan berkaca-kaca si gadis menarik-narik tangan Ichigo persis anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan. Padahal umur gadis itu hanya beda tiga tahun dengan Ichigo yang notabene seorang dokter muda, lebih tepatnya psikiater.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kau harus janji kalau kau akan makan, lalu minum obat dan istirahat setelah ini. Mengerti Rukia?" katanya menatap gadis berambut sebahu itu dengan lembut. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Maka dimulailah permainan kuda-kudaan yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter dengan pasiennya, pasien pribadi yang sudah setahun bersamanya. Rukia menaiki punggung Ichigo yang siap merangkak bak bayi, dipegangnya erat kaos oblong merah maron Ichigo saat pemuda jabrik itu bergerak menuju kamar Rukia yang berada di samping ruang utama tempat mereka tadi.

"Nah, ayo turun. Sudah sampai!"

"Lagi!"

"Rukia aku lelah," bujuk Ichigo yang sudah bolak-balik tiga kali, namun gadis bermata violet itu enggan turun. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan pegangannya tepat di leher Ichigo yang dengan tak sengaja kukunya menggores punggung belakang Ichigo. Kontan ia berteriak cukup keras yang membuat Rukia ketakutan. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit, hanya Ichigo terlihat lelah dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Rukia turun!" dengan agak memelankan suaranya ia membujuk Rukia. Tak sekeras teriakannya memang, tapi terdengar tegas dan memaksa. Rukia tak bergeming.

"Rukia!"

"Hiks…."

Kini ia malah mendengar isak kecil dari Rukia. Ichigo sadar, Rukia tak bisa dikerasi.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya Ichigo mengalah. Ia tak tahan mendengar isakan Rukia yang makin membesar. Bukan takut orang mendengar karena mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota Karakura yang cukup sepi. Ichigo memang tak pernah bisa melihat juga mendengar tangis berambut hitam itu, apalagi penyebabnya adalah ia sendiri.

"Ichi jahat! Jahat!"

"Maaf…. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mau! Ichi jahat."

"Ayolah Rukia. Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya aku belikan es krim stroberi?" bujuk Ichigo pelan masih dengan Rukia yang menungganginya. Dengan harap-harap cemas sambil meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin akan pingsan karena setengah jam hanya bertopang dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya, Ichigo mencoba menengok ke atas melihat anggukan yang diharapkan Rukia lakukan. Sayangnya gagal, ia malah merasa nyeri yang amat sangat.

"Baiklah!" Rukia bersuara. Ichigo menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, kau harus menggendongku ke toko es krimnya!"

….

"Lihat aku dapat juara, Yah! Bu!"

"Wah, Kaien pintar! Rukia juga harus rajin belajar agar bisa juara seperti Kaien-_nii_," ucap ibu Rukia, Hisana.

"Iya. Rukia kan sudah kelas lima _es-de_. Jangan hanya main saja," tanggap ayahnya a.k.a Byakuya. Rukia hanya mendengus tidak senang. Diambilnya bingkisan kecil yang hendak diberikan Hisana kepada Kaien sebagai hadiahnya dan berlari keluar pintu gerbang.

"Kejar aku _Nii-chan_! Weeekkk!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Rukia berlari menuju jalan besar yang dikejar Kaien. Meski tubuhnya terbilang kecil, larinya sangat cepat.

"Hati-hati! Jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Hisana cemas. Anak-anaknya memang sudah besar mengingat Kaien pun sudah kelas dua SMP. Tapi, ibu mana pun pasti cemas jika anaknya bermain di jalan yang puluhan kendaraan tak pernah berhenti lalu-lalang.

"Rukia! Kau di mana? Ayo, jangan sembunyi."

"Huh, larinya semakin cepat saja," kata Kaien, ditengoknya kanan kiri. Tapi tak terlihat bayangan Rukia sedikit pun. Dengan dada yang naik turun ia duduk di pinggir terotoar jalan. Sesekali ditengoknya kanan kiri, lalu menatap lurus ke depan melihat jikalau Rukia ada di seberang jalan. Dan, ketemu! Di hadapannya di seberang jalan Rukia terlihat sedang menjilat ek krim di tangannya. Tanpa melihat kiri kanan Rukia yang namanya diteriakkan melangkah riang menuju kakaknya. Dari arah kiri sebuah truk melaju kencang, kontan Kaien teriak histeris memanggil adiknya.

'Bukkk!' darah memenuhi jalan raya Karakura. Sesosok mayat laki-laki yang tertabrak truk bersimbah darah terlempar sejauh lima meter dari Rukia. Orang-orang yang melihat langsung mengerubunginya. Sedang Rukia tetap menjilati es krimnya yang terkena cipratan darah kakaknya yang coba menolongnya. Dengan santai ia terus menjilati es krim yang mulai mencair sambil menatap tubuh kakaknya yang kepalanya sudah tak utuh lagi.

….

Matahari nampak siap menyinari dunia hari ini dengan disambut kicauan burung-burung kecil. Cahayanya mulai merambat menerangi padang lavender memasuki celah-celah yang ada di sebuah rumah mungil di samping padang bunga itu. Terlihat kepala orange menyembul di balik jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang mentari. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju gadis mungil yang terlelap di kasurnya. Ia sengaja tak membangunkan Rukia, tentu ia sangat lelah semalam. Ichigo saja terlihat menahan kantuknya. Matanya masih berat tuk terbuka, ia mulai duduk di pinggir kasur Rukia dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian semalam, peristiwa yang sebenarnya mungkin seharusnya tidak terjadi lagi melihat kondisi Rukia yang mulai membaik. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi lagi. Ia jadi ragu tuk meninggalkan Rukia. Bukan, lebih tepatnya pergi melanjutkan studinya ke Eropa atas dasar bujukan ayahnya. Ayahnya pun berjanji akan mengirimkan perawat dan dokter untuk menjaga Rukia sementara waktu. Hal yang sangat berat bagi Ichigo, namun hal itu sudah menjadi impiannya sejak lama. Dan mungkin saja dia menemukan cara jitu untuk menyembuhkan gadis yang memikat hatinya itu. Meski dengan segala keterbatasan Rukia, juga dunia lain yang dimilikinya seorang. Tapi Ichigo ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup Rukia, sedikit tidaknya ia takut jika peristiwa tadi malam makin membuat Rukia kehilangan kesadarannya apalagi sampai tak mengenalinya.

**Flashback**

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku tak jadi meninggalkan kamar Rukia melihat tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat, apalagi dengan napas yang memburu. Pasti Rukia mimpi buruk lagi, seandainya saja aku dapat mengganti mimpi-mimpi buruk Rukia dengan mimpi indah. Seandainya saja, tentu Rukia tidak perlu hidup terpisah cukup jauh dari orang banyak. Rukia pun dapat menikmati hidupnya tanpa perlu diejek atau dibuang begitu saja layaknya gadis biasa.

Aku mendekat saat Rukia membuka matanya, kosong. Tak ada pantulan kehidupan dari mata indahnya. Ia mulai mencengkram tanganku kuat sungguh rasanya aku ingin merasakan sakitnya.

"Hhh…. Aaarrghh…. Hahaha…. Hahahahahaaarrrghhh!"

"Rukia! Rukia! Bangun, dengar aku!" panik, aku benar-benar panik. Tubuhnya mulai mengamuk, ia lepaskan cengkramannya dan berpindah mencengkram leherku.

"Ru…. Rukia! Le…. Lepas…, kan!" usahaku menarik kedua tangannya dari leherku tak berhasil. Sesak, aku sulit bernapas. Kucoba, dan gagal. Cekikannya tak mau lepas, dengan susah payah kucoba mengambil suntikan di atas meja yang selalu kusiapkan. Cukup susah, padahal tenagaku tentunya jauh lebih besar darinya. Dengan cepat kusuntikkan ke tubuhnya saat kudapat meraih jarum suntik itu. Tubuhnya mulai melemah, tangannya kini terlepas dari leherku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Dulu saat baru pertama kali aku merawatnya, satu suntikan bius tak cukup. Aku harus menyediakan setidaknnya lima buah perharinya. Tak hanya itu, seluruh rumah bisa ia hancurkan dalam sekejap. Tubuhku pun tak lepas dari memar bahkan luka serius.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya. Lagipula, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang ingin memiliki hidup yang tidak normal. Tak ada seorang pun yang memilih untuk hidup sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda dan dikucilkan. Dan Rukia, atau orang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental lainnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang wajar. Itu semua bukan salah Rukia hingga ia harus seperti ini. Ia akan selallu mengingat janji itu, janji yang mengantarkannya menjadi seorang psikiater.

**Flashback**

Di Hueco Mundo terjadi berita menggemparkan. Bukan karena suami istri bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal itu meninggal dunia, bukan karena kebakaran rumah mewah yang kuno milik mereka, bukan karena hanya anak gadisnya yang selamat tanpa cedera, tapi gosip yang beredar malah seputar pedang keramat milik klan Kuchiki. Pedang yang konon merupakan pedang kutukan karena pernah digunakan membantai ribuan orang tak berdosa oleh Kouga Kuchiki, Kuchiki dinasti pertama. Orang yang membangun klan Kuchiki yang pada akhirnya terbunuh oleh pedangnya sendiri, Senbonzakura. Dan kini pedang itu meminta korban lagi, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki dikabarkan meninggal dengan kepala yang tertancap pedang turun-temurun yang juga telah memenggal kepala ayahnya.

"Ada-ada saja orang-orang ini," katanya sambil menyeruput kopi panas di sebuah ruangan dengan televisi ukuran 20 inci di hadapannya.

"Ituuu…."

'Rukia…?' pikirnya masih menghadap televisi yang memberitakan hal yang sama. Bahkan kematian suami istri tersebut diprediksi menjadi top news selama sepekan lebih di Karakura yang jaraknya tidak dekat dengan Hueco Mundo. Kemungkinan besar juga di seantoro Jepang, mengingat klan Kuchiki yang debutnya tak kalah dengan Yakuza dipemerintahan atau swasta.

"Itu Rukia! Adiknya Kaien, kan? Keluarga…," sang pemuda di sampingnya memilih tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'Benar!' Pria paruh baya itu yakin akan pikiran anaknya, Rukia itu pasti. Dialihkannya pandangan ke remaja berambut orange itu. Terlihat jelas kilatan marah, sedih, kecewa di mata musim gugur itu. Marah dengan sikap orang-orang atas musibah tersebut, sedih akan semua yang Rukia alami, kecewa karena kini ia begitu jauh dari gadis itu. Apalagi mendengar keputusan klan Kuchiki yang menelantarkan Rukia di Rumah sakit Jiwa. Keputusan macam apa itu? Gemerutuk giginya terdengar jelas, sekeras cengkramannya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Ishin menghela napas berat. Ia jelas tahu tentang Ichigo, tentang betapa Ichigo mengagumi putri Kuchiki itu. Mengagumi permainan piano sang violet yang jenius.

Saat itu perpisahan kelas enam SD Hueco Mundo tempat Ichigo bersekolah, acaranya cukup meriah apalagi dengan penampilan anak-anak berbakat dari kelas satu sampai kelas lima. Termasuk penampilan si pianis jenius yang masih kelas tiga, Rukia Kuchiki. Di hari yang cerah itu, setelah penampilan Momo Hinamori dari kelas lima yang membawakan puisi yang menguras air mata, kini giliran Ruki tampil dengan rambut sebahu yang tertata rapi dan gaun putih layaknya putri salju dengan rok selutut berenda. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan anggun menyentuh tuts piano, mengalun, mendayu, melenakan siapa saja yang mendengarnya apalagi dengan improvisasi yang cukup berani ia lakukan sebagai pianis cilik. Karya Beethoven 'Love Story' berhasil ia mainkan dengan lembut.

Hal yang tak henti Ichigo lakukan adalah memandang gadis itu, dari bangku penonton ia tak jengah menatap senyum manis yang polos milik Rukia. Tak lepas tatapannya meneliti keindahan yang terpancar ditemani alunan sendu yang menghanyutkan. Bahkan ia harus menjadi bahan ejekan Kaien karena tak kunjung sadar akan pertunjukan yang telah usai, permainan Rukia baginya menutup yang tak ingin diakhiri.

"Aku akan menolong Rukia!" katanya Ichigo bersemangat hingga menyadarkan sang ayah dari lamunannya.

"Caranya?"

"Tentu saja menjadi dokter seperti Oyaji! Aku janji akan menyembuhkannya!"

…

"Rukia!"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_."

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi kerja. Jangan ganggu Yachiru, ya?" diciumnya kening Rukia, diluar sang suami sudah menunggu di mobilnya. Terlihat Byakuya melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia.

"Hm…," jawabnya asyik dengan komik ditangannya. Ah, ia lupa sesuatu!

"_Tou-san_! Ek krim vanilla!" teriaknya tepat saat mobil ayahnya melaju keluar gerbang.

Setelah menutup pintu depan ia berjalan ke kamarnya, namun tangisan Yachiru menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak peduli, sang gadis bermata violet itu bergegas ke kamarnya dan langsung membanting pintu keras.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" dihemparkannya tubuh mungilnya itu di kasur empuknya. Baru sebentar ia mulai membaca komiknya lagi, tangis Yachiru malah terdengar semakin keras.

"Siapa yang pengganggu sekarang? Seharusnya _Kaa-san_ tak perlu mengadopsi bayi pink cerewet itu!" umpatnya. Beberapa bulan setelah kematian kakaknya, Hisana dan Byakuya sepakat mencarikan teman baru untuk Rukia. Hal yang membuat gadis berambut sebahu itu membenci Yachiru! Ia tak pernah butuh teman atau adik! Bagi Rukia Yachiru adalah pencuri kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, ia tak mau itu. Ia ingin kasih sayang itu hanya untuknya! Perhatian itu hanya tertuju padanya!

Dengan kesal, Rukia pergi ke kamar Yachiru lebih tepatnya kamar orang tuanya. 'Oh, bahkan Ayah dan Ibu rela berbagi kamar dengannya!' Dinaikinya tangga dengan cepat, seakan ingin segera membuat bayi kecil itu tutup mulut. Dan, dilihatnya Yachiru sedang mengemut botol kosong. Sepertinya ia lapar, buktinya melihat ada yang datang Yachiru menyodorkan botol susu tersebut kepada Rukia. Karena tak jua mendapat respon Yachiru kecil kembali menangis. Melihat Rukia meraih botol itu kasar dan langsung membuangnya. Hilanglah harapan Yachiru, ia terus menangis semakin keras sampai menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan tempat ia tidur. Diangkatnya Yachiru setelah meletakkan komiknya di sembarang tempat, segera si bayi merang-raung karena cengkraman Rukia yang kuat.

Suasana hening seketika setelah terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang terhantam keras. Tak ada lagi tangisan Yachiru, malah kini terdengar tertawa seorang gadis.

"Nah, Yachiru selamat tidur! Jangan menangis lagi ya?" dengan berdendang riang Rukia meninggalkan kamar itu. "Coba dari dulu kau tidak cerewet, tentu aku tak kan marah."

"Hisana-_sama_! Byakuya-_sama_?" terdengar teriakan dari luar. Tergesa sekali seorang pemuda membuka pintu, ia berfirasat buruk saat mendengar bunyi keras dari lantai atas kamar majikannya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan belanjaannya yang tercecer, Hanatoru langsung menuju kamar tersebut. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas, darah segar mengalir hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Yang lebih membuatnya bergidik ngeri, bayi yang baru beberapa bulan di rumah mewah keluarga Kuchiki itu tewas tepat di kaki ayunannya dengan kepala menempel di salah satu roda dan tangan yang tergeret pengait ayunan, sekali tarik saja tangan itu dapat terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sementara kedua kaki Yachiru terjepit di sela-sela ayunannya, yang paling mengenaskan adalah mata Yachiru yang tak karuan lagi. Sepertinya kepala Yachiru terbentur sangat keras di roda ayunan itu hingga roda tersebut menembus matanya.

Keluarga Kuchiki kembali berduka, hari ini Yachiru dimakamkan banyak kolega Byakuya yang datang sekedar mengucap bela sungkawa. Hisana masih terlihat sesenggukan, sedang Byakuya hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memeluk istrinya itu. Ia biarkan Rukia yang tak mau keluar kamar. 'Mungkin ia sangat sedih dan ingin sendiri,' pikirnya. Sementara Rukia dengan asyik menjilat es krim yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli apa yang terjadi diluar. Gadis berambut sebahu itu memilih bermain dengan boneka _chappy_-nya yang warna dan coraknya senada dengan baju lengan pendek yang ia pakai.

"Ne Kaien-_nii_, kau sudah punya teman sekarang."

….

"_Oyaji, apa keberangkatanku tak bisa ditunda?"_

"_Tapi, Rukia…."_

"_Baiklah, aku akan membujuknya…. Rukia?"_

Rukia kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Ichig_o_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ichi akan meninggalkannku?"

"Err, Rukia…."

"Ichi jahat! Kau kan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku!" potong Rukia, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar berisik. Sebelum Ichigo sempat menjawab, sang violet pergi, berlari menjauh.

"Rukia! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" Ichigo segera menyusul, ia cukup kewalahan karena kelincahan gadis mungil itu. 'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Ichigo, oh, ia sampai kehilangan jejaknya! Dengan cemas Ichigo menatap sekeliling, bagaimana kalau ia bertemu orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau ia ke kota?

"Rukia, di mana kau?" ucap Ichigo lirih. Matahari semakin terik, kaos yang digunakan basah oleh keringat. 'Di mana, di mana, di mana?'

"Arrgh!" teriaknya prustasi, jalanan yang cukup ramai tak membuatnya diperhatikan orang. Tentu, musim panas ini membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk menikmati liburan yang tersisa daripada peduli dengan hiruk-pikuk orang lain. 'Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana?' Ichigo gelisah bukan main ditambah terik sang surya yang membuat hatinya gerah. 'Tunggu…. Ah! Mungkin Rukia di sana!'

Si kepala orange berbalik ke arah bukit, bukit yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon dan bunga liar serta dipenuhi ilalang, bukit yang sering dikunjungi bersama Rukia. Ichigo menunduk, bertumpu dengan kedua tangan di lutut, ia berhenti sejenak. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan perlahan, peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampannya ia bersihkan.

"Kau di mana, Rukia?" sang dokter muda kembali berdiri, dengan dahi mengerut ia menatap sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Rukia, bahkan bukit ini terlalu sepi, lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Hhiikkss…, hhikss…." Terdengar jelas isak tangis di telinga Ichigo, itu….

"Rukia?" ia berbalik dan mendapati mata violet itu basah oleh air mata, rambut yang berantakan, juga pakaian yang kotor seperti habis terjatuh. Lembut, ia menatap violet Rukia yang membengkak. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekat, menunduk lalu mengusap wajah Rukia yang basah.

"Maaf."

"Hiks, Ichi akan meninggalkanku?" Rukia menunduk, aliran hujan di wajahnya makin deras.

"Hanya untuk sementara Rukia, sungguh!" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang pundak gadis mungil itu. Rukia mendongak, menatap intens ke arah Ichigo seakan mencari makna kesungguhan dari matanya.

"Bohong! Ichi akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?"

"Tidak, kau kan ditemani banyak perawat. Jadi, kau tak kan kesepian."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau siapa pun selain Ichigo!" air matanya kembali deras.

"Ayolah Rukia. Hanya dua tahun, setelah itu kita akan selalu bersama."

"Ichi jahat! Jahat!" isak Rukia sambil memukul dada bidang Ichigo.

"Rukia meski berjauhan, bukankah hati kita tetap bersama? Aku janji tak kan melupakanmu, kau juga janji, ya?"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, hatiku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Eh?"

"Iya, di sini kau selalu ada," kata Ichigo menautkan tangan kanannya pada tangan mungil Rukia. Lalu meletakkannya di dadanya, "aku juga selalu ada di hatimu, kan?"

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak! Hatiku akan selalu bersamamu Rukia," ucapnya lirih namun tegas. Menegaskan hanya Rukia seorang di hatinya, dan semua yang ia lakukan pun demi Rukia.

"Hati Ichi akan bersamaku? Apa itu artinya selama Ichi pergi, hati Ichi akan tinggal bersamaku?" tanyanya polos. Ichigo bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi melihat pancaran di violet Rukia yang mulai bersinar juga senyum indah Rukia Ichigo mengangguk.

"Iya, aku titipkan hatiku bersamamu, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik!" dieratkannya genggamannya pada tangan lembut itu, dan ditariknya Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

…

Setelah kematian Yachiru kemarin, Hanatoru dan Isane langsung mengundurkan diri sebagai pelayan Kuchiki. Entah kenapa, Hisana tak mengerti. Keduanya ngotot beralasan karena tak mampu merawat Yachiru hingga terjadi 'kecelakaan' itu. Meski Hisana dan Byakuya tidak pernah menuduh mereka dan menyalahkan mereka, pada akhirnya Hisana tak mampu menahan keinginan Hanatoru dan Isane. Padahal mereka merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Kuchiki. Dan, jadilah Hisana mengurangi kegiatannya sebagai pengasuh di sebuah panti yang didirikan suaminya itu. Sejak pagi menjelang, Hisana sudah beres-beres rumah. Ia tak bisa melihat pakaian kotor menumpuk seperti dihadapannya ini. Dipilahnya satu persatu yang mana bisa hanya dengan mesin cuci yang mana harus dicuci ekstra.

'Darah?' ditelitinya baik-baik rok ditangannya. 'Apa Rukia…?'

"Rukia? Apa kau di dalam?"

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Rukia muncul dibalik pintu dengan membawa _chappy _kesayangannya.

"Apa perutmu tidak sakit?"

"Sakit kenapa memangnya?"

"Rukia sedang…, berhalangan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai menstruasi?" tanya Hisana baik-baik.

"Aku? Aku masih kecil Kaa-san."

"Ah, siapa bilang? Rukia kan sudah kelas enam _es-de_. Dan menstruasi itu wajar untuk anak seumuranmu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum memandang anaknya. 'Rukia sudah besar rupanya, tapi mungkin dia belum sadar.' Rukia hanya menatap balik ibunya dengan mimik bingung.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau perlu sesuatu beritahu ibu, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Namun sebelumnya dilihat rok yang dipegang ibunya. Dipicingkan matanya baik-baik, dan seringaian kecil muncul di bibir mungilnya.

…..

'Eh? Ini…. Komik Rukia? Kenapa bisa ada di sini. Bukannya ini…?'

Ingatan Hisana melayang kewaktu sebelum Yahiru meninggal. 'Tidak mungkin!' pikirnya. Tapi, saat melihat percikan darah di komik itu pikiran Hisana jadi tak karuan. Berusaha sang nyonya Kuchiki itu menepis praduganya. Semakin ia menepis semua itu semakin mengekang pikirannya. Tangannya melepas komik yang dipegangnya lantaran tegang. Mata violetnya Nampak ketakutan.

"_Kaa-san."_

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan orang yang sedang Rukia panggil tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Tubuh Hisana makin menegang, tapi dengan cepat dikuatkannya hatinya. Kini ia menatap Rukia, antara takut dan sedih.

"Rukia, apa _Kaa-san _boleh bertanya?" ujar Hisana bergetar.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_?"

"Apa Rukia pernah ke kamar _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_?"

"Maksud _Kaa-san_?" Rukia balik bertanya, ditatapnya balik ibunya itu dengan polos seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hisana memucat, entah kenapa Rukia terlihat berbeda di matanya. Nampak jelas dilihat seringaian di wajah anak satu-satunya itu. Ia menggeleng. 'Aku hanya salah lihat.' Ia hilangkan keraguan dengan mencoba menatap Rukia, namun belum sempat ia melihat putrinya itu suara klakson mobil menghentakkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meninggalkan Rukia dan berlari ke bawah.

"Byakuya?"

"Hm, ada yang ketinggalan," ujar Byakuya. Di pandang lekat wajah istrinya, "kau sakit, Hisana? Kau nampak pucat."

Hisana hanya terdiam, coba ia membuka mulut namun diurungkannya.

"Hisana? Tubuhmu dingin, istirahatlah. Aku hanya menyerahkan surat dan langsung kembali."

Hisana mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. 'Oh, tenanglah Hisana.' Hisana memejamkan matanya, lalu ditariknya napas dalam-dalam.

"Hisana?" Byakuya hendak pergi setelah mengambil surat-surat penting.

"Cepatlah kembali," ucap Hisana lirih.

"Tentu," diciumnya dahi istri tercintanya itu, mesra.

Di lihatnya sendu punggung sang suami yang menjauh darinya. Perasaannya belum tenang sepenuhnya, namun demi suaminya lengkungan ke atas ia berikan dengan tulus. 'Lebih baik aku istirahat,' pikirnya setelah kepergian Byakuya.

"Ah, iya. Aku harus memasak air dulu."

…

'Prank!'

'Ukh! Suara apa itu?' Dengan lemah Hisana mencoba bangun dari istirahatnya yang tertunda. Pening ia rasakan sangat menyiksa di kepalanya.

"Ah, airnya!" Hisana bangkit dengan tergesa, sambil memegang kepalanya ia berjalan ke luar kamar.

"_Kaa-san?_"

Tepat sebelum menuruni tangga, istri bangsawan Kuchiki itu berbalik ragu. Rukia, dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah menatapnya persis sama dengan seringaiannya sebelumnya. Jantung Hisana berrdetak lebih kencang, bukannya mendekat ia malah mundur tanpa mengingat akan posisinya saat itu. Hingga pijakannya tak tepat membuat tubuhnya yang tak seimbang terjatuh berguling ke bawah.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau _Kaa-san_ harus hati-hati. Soalnya tadi aku tak sengaja memecahkan gelas dan belingnya masih aku biarkan di bawah sana," kata si gadis mungil menunjuk ke bawah bersamaan dengan tubuh ibunya yang terjatuh mengenai pecahan beling yang berserakan. Bukan, bukan mengenai tapi tepat tertancap pecahan gelas dengan darah yang mulai bercampur dengan genangan air yang tumpah.

…..

Pikiran Byakuya kacau, sedari tadi ia merasakan firasat buruk. Di parkirkannya mobilnya asal di depan rumah, asap yang mengepul dari dapur membuatnya mendobrak pintu kuat.

"Hisana! Rukia!" secepat ia berlari secepat api merambat mengepung bangunan dengan bahan yang sebagian besar kayu itu. Pria bermata abu itu terjatuh saat menginjak sesuatu di bawahnya. 'Akh!' serpihan kaca hampir menembus sepatunya, namun seolah terhipnotis badannya kaku tak bergerak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Istri tercintanya tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya.

"Hisana?" digerakkannya mayat di depannya keras. Byakuya tak terima, dengan sekuat tenaga ia membalikkan tubuh istrinya yang tertelungkup. Dan, ia malah mendapati pemandangan mengerikan dengan mata istrinya yang tertancap serpihan kaca, tak lupa tubuh nyonya Kuchiki itu yang sudah terkoyak.

"_Tou-san._ Sudah pulang?"

"_Tou-san, _es krimku mana?"

"_Tou-san_ lupa, ya?"

"_Tou-san,_ kenapa diam?"

"_Tou-san _tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

Byakuya tak bergeming dari posisinya yang sedang duduk mendekap tubuh tanpa ruh itu. Saraf-sarafnya seakan tak terkoneksi dengan baik karena kekurangan sinyal. Entah tak berdaya melihat kenyataan di hadapannya atau memang sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya hendak termakan api yang makin melahap seisi rumah. Udara yang hanya dipenuhi karbondioksida itu bahkan tak berefek pada pernapasannya.

"Oh, _Tou-san _ingin menyusul ibu?"

"Kalau _Tou-_san diam berarti iya," kata Rukia berlalu dari tempat ayahnya, tidak pergi menjauhi rumah itu. Hanya sebentar, dan kembali dengan menyeret sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu yang panjang berkilat tertimpa cahaya kobaran api, datang bersama bunyi riang yang bergesek dengan lantai.

"Apa _Tou-san_ senang sekarang? Huu…. Padahal aku masih mau main."

…..

Harian Karakura, 20 juni 2008

Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria di hutan dekat bukit Karakura dengan ciri-ciri rambut orange, mata coklat, tinggi sekitar 190 cm, dan badan atletis. Setelah diidentifikasi diketahui bahwa mayat tersebut adalah seorang dokter muda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang tinggal di rumah kecil sekitar 500 meter dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan tanpa hati, sampai sekarang belum dipastikan ia dibunuh manusia atau hewan buas yang ada di hutan. Sementara itu Rukia Kuchiki, pasien yang ditangani oleh sang dokter belum diketahui keberadaannya.

…

"Ne, Ichi…. Aku janji akan menjaga hatimu."

Apa semua insan hidup dengan hati?

Hati yang membawanya pada putih di tengah kegelapan

Hati yang memperlihatkan padanya rasa di dalam hambar

Hati yang membedakannya dari dunia rimba ciptaan iblis

Hati yang melahirkan perasaan cinta, kasih

Apakah semua bayi hidup tanpa dosa

Tanpa mengerti dosa, hidup dalam kepolosannya

Tak mengerti tentang dua sisi kehidupan yang berbeda

Terang, gelap

Putih, hitam

E

N

D

Hwah! Akhirnya, bisa dipublish! Hehehehe… sebelumnya maaf karena cerita "Kutitipkan Rinduku pada Hujan" belum di up date…. Tidak tahu kenapa author kepingin publish cerita ini dulu..wkwkwkwk

Bagaimana? Gaje? Aneh? Bloodynya kurang? Gak seru? Oh, maafkan akan keterbatasan author #bows.

Maaf juga kalau judulnya gak nyambung #plakk! *aku paling gak bisa buat judul..

Oke aku nggak bermaksud bashing chara di sini, karena aku termasuk Rukia FC..Cuma aja aku belum bisa gantiin Rukia-neesama siapa pun jadi pemeran utama dalam fic-ku…

Ada yang bersedia tinggalkan review…?


End file.
